Executor
]] Executor is a high Khalai protoss Templar Caste rank. It is also used by the Tal'darim and Purifiers. Overview High Executor Among the Khalai/Daelaam, the term "executor" identifies the leader of the protoss Templar Caste. The highest ranking amongst the Templar is given the rank of executor. The seat of office was the Citadel of the Executor. Executors who have held this position include Zoranis, Adun,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Tassadar,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and Selendis.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Protoss who are given this rank are sometimes referred to as a "high executor."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Other Executors executor]] The term can also refer to a protoss who is given command of a number of protoss forces (Koronis)Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. by another executor (Andraxxus).StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 1: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. Other lower-ranking executors include Amur and Damiarch.Damiarch's Profile Some other factions, such as the Tal'darim, have their own executor(s).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Purifiers based off the personalities of past executors were still addressed by their model's rank,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 though Talandar appeared to be able to achieve the rank.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Other Information It is rare for executors to take to the field of battle personally. However, they are fitted with special armor should the need arise.Tassadar Skins, Heroes of the Storm Wiki. Accessed on 2015-04-11 Known Executors * Adun * Amur * Andinunn * Andraxxus * Artanis (promoted to hierarch) * Clolarion * Clolarion (Purifier) * Damiarch * Koronis * Nyon, the Tal'darim Executor * Selendis (current Templar Caste executor, or high executor) * Talandar * Tassadar * Zoranis Other * Unnamed Executor (the player character of Episode IV, not to be confused with the executor of Episode III, who is actually Artanis). * Unnamed Executor (took part in a mission to Aridas). * Unnamed Expedition Leader (led an ill-fated expedition to colonize Kaldir) Game Effect An executor serves as the default announcer for protoss players in StarCraft II, and likewise serves as their structure portrait. While the standard executor portrait is a Templar, Purifier, Tal'darim, and xel'naga variants are available in Versus/Co-op Missions. An executor decal is available in StarCraft II upon reaching level 28 with protoss. The decal is the outline of a mothership.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Notes *In StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Rohana refers to Artanis' advisers - Vorazun, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak - as his executors. However, none of them aside from Talandar officially hold the rank.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. *Ornatus, the portrait the player receives for completing the Jewel of Denial achievement, resembles an executor portrait with a gem-like shine around its head. Images File:Executor SC2 Head1.jpg|Templar executor (standard portrait) File:Executor SC2-LotV Head3.jpg.jpg|Purifier executor File:Executor SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Tal'darim executor File:DarkVoice SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Xel'naga executor (referred to as "Dark Voice") References es:Ejecutor Category:Announcers